Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making a surface enhanced Raman scattering device.
Related Background Art
As a conventional surface enhanced Raman scattering device, one comprising a fine metal structural part which generates surface enhanced Raman scattering (SERS) has been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-33518 and “Q-SERSTM G1 Substrate”, [online], Opto Science, Inc., [retrieved on 2012-07-19], retrieved from the Internet <URL: http://www.optoscience.com/maker/nanova/pdf/Q-SERS_G1. pdf >). In such a surface enhanced Raman scattering device, a sample subjected to Raman spectrometry is brought into contact with the fine metal structural part. When the sample is irradiated with excitation light in this state, surface enhanced Raman scattering occurs, whereby Raman scattered light enhanced by about 108 times, for example, is emitted.
As a method for making a surface enhanced Raman scattering device such as the one mentioned above, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-75348, for example, describes a method comprising forming a plurality of fine pillars on a substrate by vapor deposition and further forming metal films at top parts of the pillars by vapor deposition, thereby producing a fine metal structural part.